galaxystarsupermiraclenightfandomcom-20200215-history
Harvester Fighting Machine
The Harvester Fighting Machine, sometimes known as Harvester Tripod, is a tripodal military mech, utilized by the tripodal aliens. They are equipped with bluish-white Heat-rays to destroy human defenses alike. The Fighting Machines are equivalent to that of the Martian Tripods, and Scouting Machines in the same manner. Description A Fighting-machine is much larger than the Martian Tripods in the novel. The metallic head resembling either a cuttlefish or Squid, and two large appendages equipped with two bluish-white or lavender-colored crescent-shaped heat-rays to blast everyone in its path. In addition, the head have three searchlights in the front of the head: One light is large to navigate at night, and the small two lights seen from left to right. Three legs are quite flexible, with three fingers, and toe pads. On the back of the tripods' head, they have two steel cages, with two openings to bring them inside the interior for blood processing to aliens. The mech have expanding and extracting appendages to capture, or toss to them, and have an alien probe to navigate the ruins of the bases, and a pipette to drain the blood, and later collected to form a red weed to spread on landscape. History First creation The Tripods first created by the tripodal aliens, and brought from an unidentified planet, to travel to Earth, and buried in the geopolitical landscape long ago. The Harvesters are using the technologically-advanced machines to rise about. However, the fighting-machines are traveling in capsules to flew on space transit to countless worlds, such as Dark World, where the Heartless brought the machine to convert it. The Aliens rose from the pit, and began an invasion on this planet, meanwhile, the military forces are trying to defeat them, and it all else fails, they retreat from the battleground, as the tripods are getting bolder. With the war was over, all tripods fall to the ground, marked the end the invasion. The Harvester Supreme Commander learned his agenda to order the tripodal aliens, and soldiers to bring back the tripods to Xenonaira, and prepare for new technological power. Since the tripods had created, The Harvesters, and the Heartless took the military power to combat the Celestial Federation strike forces, this leads to an all-out battle of Twilight Town. Eventually, the tripods capture, and kill them, and under little circumstances, the battle on Twilight Town has come to an end, where Zephyr Shields granted a reward to Hayner, Pence, and Olette. With the Dark Universal Empire heeds the call, the Harvester Tripods retreat, so Archduke Granite, Maleficent, and Supreme Commander Xenomorpheus Skywalker urge to call the Harvesters to repel them once again. Variations Shadow Tripods These alien tripods are formed by the Heartless, and urge to navigate and destroy the Keyblade wielders. The three flexible legs are violet, and a head of the tripod is blue and violet, with two yellow heat-rays to shoot them. In an instant, the tripods can summon Neoshadows, Soldiers, Commanders, Wizards, Defenders, Armored Commanders, and Dual Blades to attack them. A Heartless emblem is in the upper view of the tripod's head. These tripods are more powerful than the predecessors. The red weed is outright replaced by lilac-colored foliage and twisted forms that spread on the same landscape on all planets. Shadow Tripods brought a color scheme, which echoes to that of an Air Soldier. Unlike the Final Mix versions of Soldiers and Large Bodies, the tripods are dark brown, gold, and crimson red. Category:Alien Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Walkers